Random smut
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Ed and Spike... I just wanted to write a lemon about them... Oh yeah and she is 18 in this so don't get all creeped out! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: You know what makes a good story? Cheese cake, anime, and good old fashioned smut! This is a oneshot about Ed and Spike... There aren't enough Spike and Ed stories in this world for me so I will wright my own! If you want a plot... I'm sorry to say this will have little to none of that! I just got sick of Faye and I love Ed... So here you go... BTW I don't own anything, Just my laptop and a dirty, dirty mind!**

**XxXxX**

He knew someone was watching him; he could feel their eyes drinking in his every move. He didn't need to look around to know that it was Ed staring at him so intently. Long gone was the small slip of a girl; now she was a more feminine, slightly more curvy young woman. It astounded him on how she had changed over the years. He heard a slight gasp come from her direction. His eyes quickly shot her way.

"Did you need to talk to me Ed?" He asked, his voice a calm monotone.

"N-no, Ed just wanted to watch Spike-person." She looked away out of embarrassment. "Spike-Spike?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Ed? What do you need?"

"Well, you see, Ed is eighteen now and wanted to know..." She looked up and away from him, as if she lost her nerve.

"Ed, you can ask me anything, you don't have to be shy." Spike said, reassuringly.

"Ed knows this boy, a boy she likes him very much. How does Ed know if he likes her back?" She asked, all in one breath.

Spike chuckled, "A boy? Who is the lucky guy? I don't remember you ever being away from the bebop long enough in the last year to meet a boy." She looked like she were going to cry, "Ed, I'm sorry! Have you tried asking this boy how he feels about you?" He asked quickly, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears.

"You see, Spike, he is older than Ed..." Ed was looking up at Spike with big watery, cat-like eyes. "He is really tall too. Ed likes tall men; Ed has known him for five years. Ed loves this person very much."

Ed didn't seem very upset anymore, in fact, Spike noticed that sometime during the conversation she had gotten closer to him. His eyes widened in understanding, "This tall boy, the one you love so much, he wouldn't happen to be me... Would he?" Spike asked in a low, silky voice. Ed's slight nod and intake of breath was all the answer he needed. In a a few short seconds he closed the distance between them, pulling her in his arms, with a fierce kiss.

To Ed it seemed like the kiss lasted for ages, she let out a soft moan when his hand came up to cup her small breast. She arched her back to better fill his palm. Spike then backed Ed up against the cold metal wall. His mouth left hers to start an assault on her neck and shoulder. Ed gripped his fuzzy, green-black hair and let out a long moan when he nibbled on a sensitive spot. There was a few pinging noises as buttons bounced of the walls, when he ripped open her shirt to attack her now bare breasts. He lifted her by her bottom so she could wrap her legs around his waist, grinding his erection against her mound as he sucked and nibbled at her pert nipples.

"Sp-Spike, Ed wants..." She didn't get to finish he thought before her world exploded into pleasure.

Spike had a small smile playing across his lips as he carried her to the mat he had been using to practice on earlier. Laying her down he quickly discarded his shirt and what was left of hers. He stared into her half open eyes as he trailed kisses from her collar bone to her bellybutton. When he reached the top of her shorts he sat up a little slowly sliding them down over her hips and legs, tossing them out of sight.

"Are you ready?" Spike asked, his fingers played lightly over the band of her white panties. When she nodded the affirmative, not trusting her voice, he hooked his thumbs on either side of her panties slowly taking them off of her. He then quickly took off his black workout pants and boxers and went back to kissing and teasing her. His hand slipped between them and delved in between her womanly folds to the bud of sensation hidden there. He deepened the kiss as he brought her to the brink of insanity. Right as she felt herself start to give way to her oncoming orgasm, she felt him position himself at her slick opening. He entered her in one smooth stroke, breaking her virgin barrier, making her wince in pain. They stayed that way for a while, staring into each others eyes, and when Ed gave a small nod Spike started to move. Slowly at first, then he was thrusting in and out a fast as he could. Ed was gasping and moaning and it felt to her like she was going to burst into a billion little pieces. Before too long she was meeting his thrusts with her own, then she snapped. Her inner muscles milking him as he too reached his peak.

They lay there on that mat for what seemed like a lifetime, him holding her in his arms, her gently tucked against his side. Spike kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ed." He whispered before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
